This disclosure relates to signal generation using phase-shift based pre-coding.
Certain multi-carrier based wireless access techniques do not adequately support mobile communication systems with various types of antenna structures.
The present inventors recognized certain shortcomings related to certain multi-carrier based multiple antenna transmitting and/or receiving techniques. Based upon such recognition, the following features have been conceived.